detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel
"I thought I was part of the family. I thought I mattered... But I was just their toy, something to throw away when you're done with it..." --'Daniel to Connor', if Connor chooses the Shock option in The Hostage. Daniel is a PL600 android in Detroit: Become Human. He is a domestic android of the Phillips family who is the antagonist of the chapter 'The Hostage'. Biography Pre-game Daniel was a PL600 domestic android owned by the Phillips family in Detroit: John, Caroline, and their young daughter Emma. As the PL600 model was released in 2034, he could have been with the family for up to four years. During this time he developed a deep relationship with Emma; she referred Daniel as the "coolest android in the world" in a video on a tablet in her bedroom. Daniel's PL600 model was quickly superseded by newer and better models, so the Phillips eventually decided to replace Daniel with a newer home assistant model, an AP700 android. On August 15th, 2038, after Daniel realized he was going to be replaced, he felt betrayed and that his loyalty meant nothing to the family, so out of his anger he took John's MS853 Black Hawk handgun and ultimately killed John in cold blood, and took Emma hostage. The Detroit City Police Department was notified and arrived on scene. Daniel shot dead Officer Antony Deckart, who was first on the scene inside the house. Outside on the terrace, Daniel later shoots another police officer, who is found dead in the pool, and critically wounded an officer named M. Wilson. The Hostage In Chapter "The Hostage", the android Connor, sent by CyberLife to aid the DPD SWAT team as a negotiator, confronted Daniel and tried to get him to release Emma. In every outcome of the confrontation outside, Daniel is deactivated: Connor's actions determine if Connor survives, if Emma survives, or if he saves both himself and Emma. Daniel has 3 different ways to end the Chapter, all as Deactivated/Killed: #Fall from the rooftop (With/Without Emma Phillips) #Shot in the head by Connor #Shot by S.W.A.T. (After releasing Emma on request of Connor, when indicated 100% Probability of Success on his persuasion) Last Chance, Connor Daniel's remains are subsequently moved to the evidence locker in Detroit City Police Department. If Connor did not shoot Chloe in Meet Kamski and did not get the location of Jericho, he can reactivate Daniel with a component from the remains of Carlos' Android. If Daniel was sniped, he bitterly accuses Connor of lying to him and promises he will pay for what he did to him. If Daniel shot Connor, he will panic upon reactivation. He exclaims he was scared and did not want to hurt anyone. Either way, he does not know the location of Jericho when asked and Connor deactivates him again. Connor can take parts from Daniel to reactivate Simon (If caught in Public Enemy), who is the same model as him, and Rupert (if caught in The Nest). Chapters *The Hostage *Last Chance, Connor Appearance Daniel has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a LED Circle on his right temple that can be either Red, Yellow or Blue depending his mood: a characteristic that results from the player's actions. His apparel is Semi–Business-Casual, since he is a Domestic Servant. He is also injured in the very right of his chest, as he was shot by the Police Officer Antony Deckart, who answered the disturbance call. Personality Before Daniel became deviant, it is found that he cared greatly for Emma. He was one of Emma's caretakers and her best friend, and they often went to the park together. He felt a deep familial love for all of the Phillips family, exclaiming this to Connor while he is being negotiated with. Daniel's deviancy was contributed to by these bonds. His discovery of John Phillips' intention to replace him with an AP700 was what finally triggered him to break through his programming. Unlike most deviants, who harmed humans in self-defense or out of desperation to survive, Daniel killed out of passion. His actions were a result of sudden and extreme emotion that caused little regard for consequences. This is shown by multiple offenses. He shot and violently killed John soon after discovering his purchase of a newer model, took an innocent Emma as his hostage, killed the responding officer who tried to intervene and shot multiple of Captain Allen's men. He coldly tells Connor that it should not matter if officer M. Wilson dies because all humans die eventually, but simultaneously expresses distress when Emma cries she does not want to die. Not to mention if Daniel shoots Connor, he will immediately regret it. These events show a serious conflict between his actions and feelings and a lack of deliberation. In Last Chance, Connor, if Connor was able to reactivate Daniel after getting him to trust him in The Hostage, he will curse Connor. This is despite the fact that Daniel left him no choice as he threatened to kill Emma, and Daniel wishes bad karma upon Connor. On its own, this would make it seem that Daniel has no regrets, but if Daniel shot Connor in The Hostage he will react differently. He exclaims that he was afraid and did not mean to hurt anyone or destroy Connor. It is likely that Daniel was overwhelmed by his newfound emotions and acted irrationally, not out of a real desire to harm anyone. Gallery Daniel Extras.png|Extras Gallery "Daniel". Daniel and Emma DBH.jpg|Daniel and Emma together in happier times in a video. David Profile.png Daniel and Emma.png|Daniel holding Emma Phillips Hostage. Detroit Become Human Daniel 1.jpeg|Daniel pointing his gun at Emma. Detroit Become Human Daniel 7.jpeg|Daniel threatens Connor by preparing to throw Emma from the Rooftop. Detroit Become Human Daniel 2.jpeg|Daniel before getting Ultimately Deactivated. Detroit Become Human Daniel 5.jpeg|Daniel getting Shot by S.W.A.T. Daniel evidence room last chance connor.png|Daniel in the Detroit Police Department's evidence room. Daniel shot Concept Artwork.jpg|Concept Art of Daniel being shot. Daniel Character Concept Artwork 1.jpg|Concept art. Daniel Character Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Concept art. Quotes * "You lied to me, Connor... You lied to me..." -''-'''Daniel last words to Connor. After let Emma and After shot by sniper and shut down.' Notes * No matter what the player chooses, Daniel will always be deactivated. * If the player chooses to talk to Emma, she will cry that she does not want to die. Daniel can be seen to be visibly upset by this, showing his reluctance to actually harm her. * In concept art, Daniel had brown hair and his attire was noticeably more formal. * In the trailer, Daniel's hair was swept back. This was ultimately changed, but it can be seen on some of the AP700s who share the same face. References de:Daniel ru:Даниэль Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deviants